


Netflix and Chill: Part 3

by Skyler10



Series: Netflix and Chill [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Christmas Smut, Couch Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Tentoo have a sexy first Christmas Eve together. Her present to him? A movie and a long-held fantasy. His present to her? An attempt at dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill: Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> A little hot, a little humorous, as all good sex is. I can’t believe this silly prompt fulfillment I started as a joke has turned into a smutty trilogy. haha Enjoy the grand finale. ;)

“You’re sure. This is what you want to watch next?” The Doctor raised a skeptical eyebrow at Rose’s movie choice. It looked very much like a cheesy made-for-TV romance. A Christmas-themed one at that.

“It’s about time travel! And aliens!”

“Two best friends discover they are soulmates when invaders from Planet Yuletide send them back in time to Christmases past,” he read and sighed. “I admit, it does sound like something that would happen in real life. More than the usual holiday romance, at least.”

“You do know that to anyone else that would have sounded completely mad?”

“But we know better.” He grinned. “I’m actually a bit surprised it didn’t happen to us, to be honest.”

“I think you’ll find it very… inspiring.” The twinkle in her eye and her tongue peeking out of the corner of her smile told him there was a deeper motive at work here. Something he didn’t know about this movie. So he acquiesced and flipped the lights as she made her selection.

They settled on the couch, kitty-corner from the Christmas tree with its lights and tinsel and presents ready for the morning. Three weeks ago, the space in front of them was an intimate blanket-and-pillow fort. They had since worked their new favorite activity into their spare moments alone, but life was always busy this time of year with office parties and fancy galas that heiresses and their plus-ones were obligated to attend. Not to mention family dinners, the local panto starring their friends, present shopping and real alien invasions to thwart (none from Planet Yuletide, unfortunately.) They even prepared food to bring with them to the Tyler mansion tomorrow.

By tonight - Christmas Eve - collapsing on the couch together felt like such a luxury. They had played a few classic holiday films in the background of the hubbub earlier in the day as they went about their preparations, but this was an entirely different kind of movie watching.

He propped up the pillows under them and positioned himself so she could spoon back against him without blocking his view. She pulled his arm across her stomach and covered it with hers, intertwining their fingers.

On screen, the aliens showed up and transported the couple back to Victorian… Cardiff.

“Ah. So that’s why you picked it,” he surmised. He placed a kiss on her cheek, wondering how he could tactfully distract her away from the movie and interest her in more _arousing_ pursuits.

“Nope. I do like that part though. Keep watching.”

As the story progressed, the Doctor remembered the film had an R+ rating, this universe’s way of labeling content that fell short of X-rated but was still too racy to watch with your older relatives. It was odd for this one, though. He hadn’t seen anything in this particular film to warrant that… His thoughts trailed off as the scene changed.

The involuntarily time traveling couple had made it to the 1950s. A few scenes later, the male was pushing up his best mate’s poodle skirt, with a look in his eyes the Doctor knew well from his own wishful thinking: one of ruining a friendship for something so much more tempting. Not ruining. She was still his best friend, the Doctor mused, no longer sure if he was analyzing the characters or his relationship with Rose. But the crossing of physical boundaries was a sure sign the whole “not a couple” act was blessedly over. Had this been what it was like to be around him and Rose until they reunited? No wonder no one believed them when they insisted there was nothing “going on” between them when they were traveling alone on the TARDIS.

The movie shifted then into something more serious. Instead of blacking out and opening on the morning after, or an entirely different scene altogether, the action kept going. It wasn’t pornographic in the way “adult” movies in their old universe were, but was steamier than the typical Hollywood blockbuster. Camera angles, music, lighting - he knew the whole bit was manufactured to play upon their baser urges and sensual sentiments, but he found himself taken in anyway.

The romance managed to keep the tension high until the final scenes, when the characters were safe, the day was saved, and they were free to fall into each other’s arms. Not unlike the future he envisioned for him and Rose once their TARDIS was fully grown. The combination of the sexy scene with his real life fantasies was a surprising turn-on. In fact, the more graphic the finale was building up to be, the more he felt his jimjam trousers were much too hot and tight. He kissed her neck lightly. Enough to let her know this was affecting him, but not enough to earn a reprimand or a swat on the arm.

She hummed in pleasure and began stroking the back of his hand. Well, that was a good sign if he ever saw one. He drew light circles on her belly and kissed her neck with more confidence. In a moment that shocked him into reconsidering his restraint, she arched her back, then rolled her bum against him. He gave up trying to focus on the love scene playing out on the telly. It was just Netflix, not live. They could always go back and finish it later if they missed out on any of the storyline.

In a bold move, he let his hand drift further up her body. She pressed into his touch. Unable to resist, he cupped her breast and circled her nipple through her T-shirt. She moaned a little and pressed herself back against him once more. He repeated his motions on her other breast, but then her bum set a rhythm matching his motions and he had to stop. She whimpered at the loss as his hand drifted downward again.

Her light gasp was worth it, however, when he palmed her sex, pushing apart her thighs slightly so his hand could fit right in. He pulled her closer with his arm to hold her still against him as he stroked her through her plaid pajama bottoms.

“Doctor… More,” she breathed. “Touch me.”

He couldn’t refuse a request like that, especially not when she had picked such a relevant and yet naughty movie for them to watch. Inspiring, indeed. He was learning she could be a minx when she wanted to be and that was very, very good to know.

He slid his fingers down past the untied drawstring on her pajamas, and (by sheer luck alone) under her knickers and into her folds. He let out a little happy sound at finding her already wet. Not as much as he’d like, but that was soon remedied. At least he wasn’t the only one turned on by what they were watching and how they were watching it.

His big Time Lord brain whirled with calculations to help out his human hormones as he tried to find her clit now that he was coming from a new angle. He had some practice now from above and below, but wrapping around her from behind was a different take. She bucked back against his growing erection as he succeeded at his quest. He quite liked this… whatever position it was. Spooning with benefits.

Her breathing, her movements, her hums of pleasure all inspired him to increase his speed and depth. He had been teasing her with one finger barely inside her, but now he added a second, pressing in deeper and curling them against her inner wall. She fluttered against him once, and let out an “oohhhh, Doctor.” So he figured it was worth repeating. He bit and sucked a love mark between her neck and shoulder as he pumped in and out of her slippery velvety warmth. She moved her hips with his rhythm, making him growl her name as a warning softly in her ear.

It was that rumbly “Rose” that did it. She came around his fingers, and he worked her through her orgasm until she was relaxing back against him. She blinked her eyes open just as he realized they had been squeezed shut. His focus had been on watching their movements as he finger-fucked her. How the fabric looked stretched over his hand. How her hips moved. How tightly he should keep her pinned to him with his forearm.

He withdrew his hand from her pajamas, and she turned over to catch the sight of him licking his fingers clean. At first it was the mere practicality of not wanting to get up to wipe them off, but then he remembered how good she tasted. Which was swiftly followed by the memory of how it had turned her on when he did it their first night together.

Now she was staring at him with hazy pleasure and appreciation and something else…

“Your turn,” she mumbled, but didn’t move.

“Shhh, I’m fine. Relax.”

Being Rose, however, she didn’t listen. She rolled them over so she was roughly on top of him and stroked a hand up his mostly hard length through his soft trousers.

The movie ended and began to play the next thing on their list of favorites. Of course, as fate would have it, the digital fireplace was soon up and crackling.

Rose jolted up at the sound and giggled as she lay back down on him once she realized what it was. He laughed as well, which had the lucky side effect of making his body bump against her repeatedly. She kissed him playfully, alternately teasing him with quick pecks and sucking his lower lip and finally, letting her tongue greet his.

Their snogging turned even less innocent as their movements slowed to a more serious and intentional pace. He reached down to grab her bum and overshot, feeling the dampness of her center leaking through the fabric. This made her grind against his thigh, which made him press his bulge against her hipbone. She pulled back just enough to meet his eyes. The message he saw there, written in honey brown, was a clear challenge. One in which they were to continue as they were, right here, right now. Well, he was never one to back down from a dare. Plus, this felt far too good to argue and he didn’t mind changing when they were done.

So they pressed on. Literally. She raked her fingers through his hair and snogged him off and on as she rode his thigh and stroked his aching bulge. He snaked one hand between them to possess her breast as the other hand controlled her movements with a firm hold on her bum.

“Always fantasized about this,” she confessed in broken gasps. “Wanted you like this.”

“With clothes on?” he asked, confused but not coherent enough to care, as long as she kept up the dirty talk. He rolled his hips up against her, and she inhaled sharply.

“Yeah, want to see you lose control. To make you come in your pants…” Her words lost confidence as she trailed off. He could hear the insecurity creep in as she slowed her momentum. “Sorry, that’s probably weird.”

“No!” he exhaled in a rush. “No, Rose Tyler. That is very hot. Very hot kink of yours.”

“You calling me kinky, Doctor?” The teasing was back in her voice and even his name on her lips sounded sinful.

“Maybe I am. Maybe I like it. Maybe I have a few of my own.”

She snogged him hard for that filthy confession.

His hand on her bum gripped her harder and down against him right where he needed her. She moaned against his mouth and added a wiggle against him. Soon they were lost in their mutual pursuit of ecstasy.

Looking back, he wasn’t sure how he managed it, but in the moment, he effortless flipped them so she was directly under him. It was truly amazing what adrenaline could do in the heat of the moment. And it was certainly sizzling on this couch.

She wrapped her legs around his bum and brushed herself against him. He pulled back briefly to catch her seductive expression: innocent, yet completely not. He gave in and kissed her hard. And with that, it was all lost to passion. The fabric added an unexpected element of friction and sensation.

She moaned as he rubbed right where she needed him. Oh, her moans always drove him mad with need. He increased his pace, unable to help himself. She snuck a hand down – he never saw it coming – and caressed the strained cotton shielding him from her. Just as suddenly, her hand was gone and her legs were pulling him down hard against her so she could hump up against him.

“Oh god, Rose. Are you close?”

“Yeah, mmh, please don’t stop, right there. Fuck, you’re perfect.”

“Not stopping, love. Not until you’re screaming in ecstasy,” he half-panted, half-growled.

She whimpered and he reciprocated with firm, short, motions against her clit – or, well, the fabric over her clit. Just when he couldn’t hold on any longer, she tightened her hold on him and did as he asked, shouting her pleasure loud enough for the neighbors to hear (that is, if he hadn’t soundproofed the walls with the sonic after their first time. He quite liked her noisy.)

As she came, her hand found its way back to the protruding front of his trousers. The sight of her beneath him and her touch fondling his tip was too much, far too much. His balls drew up and he felt all the telltale signs. She watched with post-orgasmic interest as he gave her exactly what she wanted. He came right there in his pants, her hand pressed against him. She stroked him through it, and he briefly collapsed against her. He moved off part way to place his weight on his side, between her and the couch, but she held him close still. That is, until their respective wet spots became uncomfortable.

She giggled and let her eyes flick down to where he was pressed against her hip.

“Did you get what you wanted for Christmas, Miss Tyler?”

She bit her lip and nodded.

“Can we go change pants now?” he asked, unable to keep himself from grinning right back at her.

“Mmm, I don’t know if a change of clothes will do it,” she sighed, shaking her head.

“What’s that?” He pecked a kiss to her cheek.

“We are just. Too. Dirty.” She captured his mouth for a sloppy snog.

“You’re right,” he murmured against her lips. “This is a serious situation indeed. What do you recommend then?”

“I’d say a bath is in order.” She wiggled out from his hold and stood with a hand extended to him.

“Ah, I like the way you think, love.” He took it and pulled her in for one more kiss, but she slipped out of reach again.

“That all you like?” She turned to walk toward their room, but glanced back over her shoulder to make sure he was checking her out. She wasn’t disappointed. He was already planning how he was going to unwrap his flirty blonde Christmas present on their first Christmas Eve together.

 

 


End file.
